


The Sound

by thalassatides



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalassatides/pseuds/thalassatides
Summary: Her heartbeat was his favourite sound. The physical manifestation of a pulse was her favourite feeling.
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	The Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a certain someone. I hope you like it.

Sleep is a luxury only granted during the open windows of spare time spent with her boyfriend.

The sound of waves crashing against gold-crested shores did little to rouse her from her sleep. Instead, Naminé found herself lulled into dreams by nature’s gifts and the steady pulse of Roxas’s heartbeat. The pages of her sketchpad fluttered lightly with the breeze, like an undercurrent blended between the melodies of this earthly orchestra.

Roxas murmured something but she barely registered his words through the haze of her sleep.

Naminé felt herself being lifted, a hand going under her legs, and more warmth to accompany the sensation of weightlessness that came about, before she drifted to sleep again.

* * *

If there is one thing she knows about Roxas that others don’t, it is the fact that he’s got a hidden artistic side to him that comes in the form of fashion.

Roxas isn’t quite aware of it but he somehow knows which two pieces of garment compliment each other and which don’t. When Naminé teaches him about colour theory, she notices that he starts experimenting with brighter and bolder hues.

His favourite part of any outfit is definitely accessories, evident on his left hand and the cross symbol attached to his shirt’s zipper. He doesn’t know how he had gotten it, but it had been with him for as long as he could remember.

Roxas dips into the next thrift shop they stumble upon and Naminé can’t help but admire the concentration etched upon his face and in his cobalt eyes, reminiscent of when he’s engaged in a fight but devoid of the wrath and the torment she had once seen.

Long gone were the days of shadowy cloaks and tattered hearts. These were the days they could enjoy, they could relish them.

It’s thanks to Sora they could have this moment to call their own.

“Naminé?” she hears him call.

She hadn’t realised she had been staring at the ground until she lifts her head to see sun-dappled skin and a boy as good as gold, azure hues tinged with confusion. 

“Coming.”

* * *

The first thing that Naminé wakes up to the is the scent of teakwood, accompanied by warmth draping over her like a blanket.

It was Roxas’s favourite scent.

The first time they kissed (or rather, she kissed him), it rolled off him in waves. Both were shy and inexperienced, but when it came to being vulnerable, she was steps ahead of Roxas, who had been reduced to nothing but a blubbering mess.

He loved himself and he knew his friends loved him too, but he never thought himself of being worthy of the significance of a paopu fruit. He recognised how Sora adored Kairi as though she were the sun in the sky, but he couldn’t recognise it when it came to himself.

Yet, they were bathed in sunlight, the colour reminiscent to a paopu fruit. A single arm draped over her waist and his golden locks tickled her neck. His head was pressed against her chest, where her heart was.

Roxas treasured life more than anything else, evidenced by the fact that he constantly listened to her heartbeat, subconsciously pressed two fingers against his wrist to feel the blood – the representation of life – pulsing through his veins.

She tried to slide out of bed, but as he tightened his old, murmuring something intangible, she allowed himself to return to the realm of sleep.

* * *

Roxas was strong but Naminé noticed he was incredibly insecure about his body.

Delving into Sora’s memories allowed her an insight into his past and his life on Destiny Islands. Sora was used to showing his biceps. Not just him, but both Kairi and Riku were accustomed to wearing as little clothing as possible.

Roxas, on the other hand, had a well-defined body, toughened by constant training. He did have quite a bit of tank tops and muscle tanks, but he often wore it underneath another layer of clothing.

She wondered why, but she knew better than to ask.

Instead, Naminé reassured him, during their moments alone, by tracing out the defined shadows and veins of his muscles. She would whisper sweet compliments behind closed curtains as she drank in her sunkissed boy, swallowing his incessant words with her lips. She always remembered to kiss each scar and held him down whenever he tried to shy away from her.

When the light hits at the right angle, he was nothing more than a precious golden retriever, eager to live life vicariously like it was the last time.

She ran her hands through his blond hair and swaddled herself with more Roxas.


End file.
